Je pars
by Arielmine
Summary: OS. "Je pars Dean". Cela faisait mal. Bien trop mal. Et cela ne pouvait pas arriver ! N'est-ce pas ?...


**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Me revoici avec un nouveau texte que je pensais d'abord classer comme "Petit Truc" mais au final... Je préfère le mettre à part. Parce que le sujet me tient à coeur et qu'il est bien plus long que les autres textes de ce recueil !**

 **Disclaimer: Je ne possède rien**

 **Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

 **Rating: K**

 **Spoilers: Mentions de la saison 11 et de la saison 12**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Je pars**

Il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé là. C'était un peu flou à vrai dire. L'impression étrange d'être dans du coton. L'impression de ne rien pouvoir contrôler. L'impression que tout était atténué. Excepté ces trois mots qui s'insinuaient insidieusement dans ses veines, figeant son corps, bloquant sa respiration, glaçant son cœur et faisant tourner sa tête… Des mots qui faisaient mal à mesure qu'il en saisissait l'importance.

« Quoi ? » réussit-il à articuler, la voix tremblante

Debout au milieu de la bibliothèque, Castiel secoua la tête, laissant échapper un soupir las.

« Je pars Dean, répéta-t-il en fin de compte, Je retourne au Paradis. »

Alors il n'avait pas rêvé. Il avait parfaitement bien entendu. Ces mots qui lui vrillaient les entrailles… Il ne les avait pas inventés.

« Cass… Pourquoi ? »

Les mots lui écorchaient la bouche. Lui écorchaient le cœur. Lui écorchaient l'âme.

« Pourquoi Dean ? Tu demandes pourquoi ? »

La voix dure de l'ange lui retourna l'estomac et il serra ses poings à s'en faire mal.

« Oui… » souffla-t-il douloureusement

Castiel rit, amer. Une amertume qui lui empoisonna les sens.

« Que tu aies besoin d'une explication me sidère… continua le brun, Mais cela ne fait que confirmer ce que je savais déjà… »

Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe, alors qu'un très mauvais pressentiment se répandait dans tout son être.

« Tu n'en as rien à faire de moi, enchaîna l'ange, Rien à faire de ce que je ressens.

\- Quoi ?! »

La surprise le sidéra.

« Merde, mec, comment tu peux penser un truc pareil ?! T'es mon meilleur ami, t'es de la famille Cass ! Bordel t'es comme…

\- Si tu répètes encore une fois que je suis comme un frère pour toi, ou pour Sam, je te jure que je vais exploser. »

Il se tut, complètement tétanisé par la colère glacée qui irradiait des prunelles angéliques. Une colère mêlée de… Peine. Non. Pas de la peine. De la souffrance. Une souffrance si forte qu'elle fissura son cœur qui battait bien trop fort dans sa poitrine.

« Cass… Qu'est-ce que tu…

\- Arrête, le coupa Castiel, Arrête avec tes mensonges. Je n'en peux tout simplement plus.

\- De…

\- N'essaie plus de me faire croire que je suis comme ton frère. J'y ai peut-être cru pendant un moment mais… »

L'ange s'arrêta, ses épaules secouées d'un éclat de rire silencieux qui glaça les entrailles de Dean.

« Mais je sais bien que c'est faux. Tu ne t'es jamais comporté comme un frère envers moi. »

Le froid dans son corps se fit plus mordant.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, tenta-t-il de se défendre, J'ai…

\- Tu as quoi ? »

Le ton de Castiel devenait bien trop polaire. Bien trop distant. Bien trop… Céleste.

« Regarde-moi dans les yeux, reprit le brun, Et ose me dire que tu serais incapable de choisir entre Sam et moi. »

Il referma la bouche alors que les premiers fragments de son cœur semblaient se cristalliser au fin fond de sa poitrine.

« Cass… supplia-t-il, incapable d'affronter les iris bleues

\- Tu vois Dean… se résigna Castiel, Pour toi, je ne suis pas comme ton frère. Tu feras toujours passer Sam avant tout. Et je ne te blâme pas. Mais il faut que tu acceptes enfin d'être honnête avec toi-même. »

Son sang devint acide dans ses veines. Lui donnant envie de hurler d'agonie.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je suis exactement pour toi, continua l'ange, Un ami ? Un allié ? Est-ce que tu vois au-delà de l'être céleste ou bien est-ce que tu ne me gardes à tes côtés que pour mes pouvoirs ? »

Il se figea à ses paroles. Voulant crier au brun qu'il avait tort. Que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il se foutait qu'il soit ange, humain ou même démon tiens ! Il voulait lui crier combien il était important. Peut-être pas comme son frère, mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire ? Il avait besoin de lui !

« Je ne sais pas ce que je suis pour toi, répéta Castiel, Mais quoi que ce soit, ça me fatigue.

\- Ca te… fatigue ? »

La peur grondait dans son ventre, rampant sous sa peau jusqu'à investir sa tête.

« Evidemment… asséna l'ange, Mais comme d'habitude, tu n'as rien remarqué. Tu n'as pas fait attention. Je pensais pourtant que les signaux étaient évidents. Mais j'ai dû sous-estimer ton désintérêt.

\- Mais enfin Cass, bordel, de quoi tu parles ? »

La détresse menaçait de le submerger. Elle étreignait déjà douloureusement son cœur qui se glaçait un peu plus à chaque minute.

« J'ai dit oui à Lucifer. J'ai enquêté sur lui _seul_ dès que j'en ai l'occasion. Je n'ai même pas réagi aux attaques d'Isham. Et je suis aussi _seul_ sur la piste de Kelly Kline… Je pensais que vous remarqueriez que quelque chose n'allait pas mais… »

Le rire de Castiel se brisa. Et Dean put presque percevoir un sanglot dans la voix de son ami. Un sanglot qui fissura franchement son cœur.

« Vous ne vous êtes pas réellement interrogés, continua l'ange, J'imagine que pour vous, je ne peux qu'aller bien à longueur de temps n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'avez eu aucun scrupule à me laisser de côté… J'imaginais naïvement que vous vous inquiéteriez plus que cela. Ou que vous me donneriez plus franchement l'impression que ma place était à vos côtés… »

Le bleu céleste se planta dans les prunelles vertes du chasseur qui sentait les prémices de la culpabilité ronger ses entrailles.

« Mais la vérité Dean… C'est que je ne sais absolument pas où est ma place.

\- Et tu penses que repartir au Paradis va t'aider à le savoir ?! »

Sa voix tremblait, comme chacun de ses muscles. Mais il ne pouvait pas… Il ne pouvait pas envisager de revoir Castiel repartir loin d'eux. Loin de lui.

« Ce qui est certain, c'est que rester ici avec vous ne m'aide pas en tous cas, dit l'ange d'une voix dure, Ca empire même les choses. Et j'en ai assez. De souffrir pour vous. De souffrir pour toi. Je vais repartir. C'est la seule chose qui me sauvera. »

L'étreinte glacée s'accrocha à sa gorge, coinçant l'air aux portes de ses lèvres.

« Cass… Tu ne peux pas. Je t'en prie. On a…

\- "…Besoin de toi.", finit Castiel, glacial, Est-ce que vous avez besoin de moi ? Ou de ce que je représente ? »

Il suffoquait. Ses poumons souffraient le martyr. Mais il n'arrivait pas à respirer.

« Je te jure que… commença-t-il, ayant le sentiment que ses paroles lui arrachaient la peau

\- Arrête. Arrête avec tes belles paroles. Tes promesses. Elles ne valent rien Dean. »

Il ferma les yeux, les mains crispés sur sa poitrine qui semblait vouloir exploser de douleur. Son cœur se désagrégeait. Il en sentait les fragments gelés percer sa chair.

« Je pars Dean, répéta Castiel, Définitivement. N'essaie même pas de m'appeler. De me prier. Ou de chercher un moyen de me retrouver. Je ne répondrai pas. Je ne répondrai plus. »

Ses yeux le brûlèrent et il jura que la larme qui coulait lui lacérait la joue… Il avait mal. Bien trop mal.

« Je vous souhaite une bonne vie. Tous les deux. »

Un bruissement d'ailes.

Si doux qu'il lui explosa les tympans.

Si tendre qu'il lui déchira le ventre.

Si tranquille qu'il le fit hurler.

« CASTIEL ! »

Il se redressa dans son lit, en sueur, paniqué et tremblant comme une feuille. Son cœur battait toujours la chamade et l'affreux sentiment de froid perdurait dans tout son être. Il essaya de reprendre sa respiration, mais il n'y parvint pas. Trop choqué. Trop bouleversé. Juste… Trop. Il laissa le chagrin prendre le dessus et les larmes envahirent ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

« Dean ? »

Ses sanglots et ses tremblements devinrent incontrôlables quand il sentit cette chaleur si familière et rassurante se coller dans son dos.

« Que se passe-t-il ?... » lui souffla Castiel en passant ses bras autour de son ventre

Il se prit le visage entre ses mains, se concentrant sur les battements cardiaques qui vibraient derrière lui. Un rythme régulier. Apaisant. Son point d'ancrage.

« Cau…Cauchemar… » réussit-il à articuler au bout d'un long moment

L'émotion manqua le submerger à nouveau quand il sentit la tête de Castiel contre sa nuque et ses cheveux caresser sa peau.

« Raconte-moi… » souffla celui-ci

Dean hésita et laissa une de ses mains se mêler aux siennes avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

« Tu… Tu étais encore un ange, murmura-t-il, Et… Tu repartais au Paradis. Parce que tu ne te sentais pas à ta place avec Sam et moi. Parce qu'on te faisait souffrir. Parce que je te faisais souffrir et… »

Les larmes coulèrent de nouveau et la prise de Castiel se raffermit instinctivement.

« Cass… Tu sais que je ne suis pas doué avec les sentiments. Je sais que j'ai merdé un nombre incalculable de fois avec toi, mais par pitié… »

Il se tourna brusquement et prit le visage de l'ex-ange entre ses mains, devinant son inquiétude malgré les ténèbres de la chambre.

« Dis-moi que tu sais que je suis désolé. Pour tout ça. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Mais je le redirai autant de fois qu'il le faudra. Pardonne-moi tout le mal que je t'ai fait. Je… Je ne pourrai pas supporter tout ça sans toi ! Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je… J'ai besoin de toi. Je t'en prie… »

Sa voix se brisa et il laissa sa tête tomber au creux de l'épaule de Castiel, s'agrippant à lui de toutes ses forces.

« Ne pars pas… »

Castiel l'enlaça tendrement et déposa un léger baiser dans ses cheveux. Il ne dit rien mais se contenta de se rallonger, entraînant doucement Dean avec lui. Il le laissa se blottir contre lui, ses bras l'enserrant toujours de manière possessive. Protectrice. Une de ses mains passa affectueusement dans ses cheveux châtains jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente se détendre au creux de son étreinte.

« Je ne pars pas Dean… »

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà... J'ai beau aimé faire souffrir, je préfère les happy ends. Même si elles sont teintées de mélancolie. J'espère que ça vous a plu en tous cas.**

 **A la prochaine !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


End file.
